Revenge Is Like A Poison
by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: A year after the end of P4, Naoto suddenly receives a call from a fellow Persona user, asking for help. He and his friends are being targeted and two people have already died. There's a killer in town, and this one knows how to use a TV to his advantage. When a rescue attempt in Inaba fails, Naoto is left with no choice but to head to the dorm in Iwatodai and deal with it directly.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo… So, I got the idea for this fic while playing Persona 4 Arena, and I thought, _Why the hell not?_ So, here you go…**

**Oh, I'm adding some oc's in this. Nothing major, just siblings that weren't supposed to exist. Stuff like that. Also, both Minato and Minako existed at the same time. They were twins and whatever and they're both dead, and I kept Shinjiro alive, going for the lovers angle from P3P. Otherwise, this follows the stories of P3 and P4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3, Persona 3 Portable, Persona 4 or any of their characters…**

Rainy days in Inaba always brought back a multitude of memories for Naoto. Of course they would, the most bizarre murder/kidnapping case had taken place, revolving around these days.

Naoto Shirogane, now seventeen years old, sat at the desk in her bedroom. She was going through the file from her last case, listening to the rain pounding at her window. Though she was only a teenager, Naoto was a detective. A very clever detective who had solved many cases. At this moment, however, she was free. She had no case, no school, and her friends were all busy.

Yosuke and Teddie were both working at Junes, Yukiko was helping out at the Amagi Inn, Rise, at the tofu shop, Kanji at the textile store, Chie was off practicing her kung-fu again, and Seta was, of course, out of town, at home.

Naoto was actually supposed to have returned home to the city after the case had been solved the previous year, but in the end, she had decided to remain in Inaba with her grandfather. At least here, she had him…had friends…

A sudden ringing pierced through the silence, causing Naoto to jump. It had been so quiet and she had been so focused on her task at hand, that she had been caught off guard by the sound.

"Shirogane," she answered in the forced deep voice that was really second nature by now. Only those in Inaba knew she was female after all. Naoto was quite good at pretending to be male.

"_This is Officer Kurosawa_," replied a voice.

"Kurosawa-san," said Naoto in surprise. "How can I help you?" She had spoken to him once before, last year when they had gone on the field trip where Yukiko, Rise and Teddie had gotten drunk off…something.

"_Let's see_," said the man. "_I'm not quite sure how to say this without it sounding odd…_"

"Sir?" voiced Naoto in confusion.

"_I'm being told to ask you whether you know what Personas and Shadows are_," said Kurosawa finally. He almost sounded as if he were saying this reluctantly.

Naoto blinked in surprise. "Personas? Shadows?"

"_Yes. So you know what they are? I should say, do you know what they are beyond their usual definitions?_"

Though still rather confused, Naoto answered in the positive, saying that she did, indeed know. "What, exactly, is this about, Kurosawa-san?"

"_I'm not sure_," replied the man. "_But I'm going to pass the phone over to someone who does._"

And before Naoto could protest, another voice greeted her. It was a deep voice, obviously male, belonging to someone in their early twenties at the least.

"_Is this Detective Naoto Shirogane?_"

"It is, yes."

"_And you know what Personas and Shadows are?_"

"Yes, I do."

"_So, if I told you that I have a Persona named Caesar, th_at _excels at Zio skills, you wouldn't find that bizarre and think me crazy?_" questioned the young man, sounding quite serious. Though there was a touch of urgency in his voice, Naoto noted.

"No, I don't think that you are crazy," said Naoto, who was still confused. "Seeing as you already have one, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to admit that I have a Persona myself. Sukuna Hikona."

The man let out what sounded like a sigh of relief. "_I'm sorry_," he said after a pause, "_but I had to check. I can't just talk about this to anyone, you know_."

"I understand that," said Naoto, "but what is this about?"

"_Again, I'm sorry,_" said the man. "_My name is Akihiko Sanada, and I'm requesting your help in a case…if you're willing to accept it, that is._"

"Well then, Sanada-san, I-"

"_Akihiko_," he corrected. "_Akihiko's fine_."

"Very well, Akihiko-san, then," began the girl, "you will have to give me more details on this 'case' if you wish for me to help."

"_I guess that's true," sighed Akihiko. "See, I live at Tatsumi Port Island, do you know where that is?_"

"I do, yes," replied Naoto, already beginning to scribble in her notepad.

"_Did you hear of the string of…incidents that took place around three or so years ago?_" wondered Akihiko curiously, his tone still slightly urgent. And when Naoto said that she had, Akihiko told her the entire story. About the Dark Hour, about Tartarus, about the Full Moon, about SEES, about Strega, about Ryoji, about Nyx.

Naoto sat there, listening curiously, quietly and surprised at the same time, wondering where Akihiko was going with this. From what she was understanding, the situation from 2009 had already been taken care of. Yes, those twins, Minato and Minako Arisato had used their lives, their souls, to stop this Nyx…and they were dead. So why were _her_ skills needed, then?

"_It seems,_" said Akihiko, after finishing his story, "_that there's someone out there, who seems to be after us._"

Naoto paused. "And I'm assuming this has to be someone who has the ability to summon a Persona?"

"_Yes,_" replied Akihiko, "_because only those with the ability would know of what we did._"

Naoto thought for a moment. "And you are sure that no one _without_ the ability knew what you and your friends did three years ago? No one at all?"

"_There were a couple of people. Two men…but they're both dead._" He was, of course, referring to Ikutsuki and Mitsuru's father.

"I see," said the girl. "And how exactly is this person after you? What have they done?"

"_He's killed two people and kidnapped a third._"

Naoto was rather surprised. If this third person died, the murderer would officially become a serial killer. "Who were the victims? Members of the SEES team?"

"_No,_" said Akihiko, and Naoto heard him sigh again. "_It wasn't any of us, thank god, but it's people we know._"

"Can you give me names?" requested Naoto, pen poised on paper, ready to note it all down.

"_Asami Takeba, Yukari's mother was the first,_" began Akihiko. "_The second was Natsuki Moriyama, Fuuka's good friend. And the third, well, he's not dead yet, but he's been kidnapped, his name's Akira Iori, Junpei's older brother._"

Naoto wrote all this down. "Were Asami-san and Moriyama-san both kidnapped as well?" Akihiko said that they were. "I see… And what was the cause of death for those two?"

"_That was never determined…_"

Naoto paused, confused once more. "But then, how…?"

"_Well, I…_" Akihiko hesitated, clearly sounding uncertain. "_I know this is going to sound insane, even compared to everything I've already told you, but…_" he trailed off.

"I have seen a great many of bizarre things over this past year, Akihiko-san. I assure you that whatever you have to say cannot be any stranger than that." After all, what could be stranger than a world inside a TV?

"_I, well…alright,_" through he didn't sound very certain. "_See, they were all…_" He sighed again, deeply this time, and said in a voice that sounded as if he were simply trying to get it over with, "_They were all pushed into a TV. All three of them… I told you it was insane…"_

Though Naoto was immensely surprised, she tried to hide it. "On the contrary, Akihiko-san, your situation with the television isn't exactly new to me." But she almost wished it was.

"_What? But…!_" Akihiko sounded shocked indeed.

"Tell me something, Akihiko-san. Did the bodies of Asami-san (she didn't want to say Takeba, in case he mixed it up with Yukari) and Moriyama-san appear on foggy days?" questioned Naoto.

"_Huh? How did you know?_"

"I see…it is as I expected. How do you know the victims are being thrown into a television? Did you see this happen?"

"_We didn't know about the first two,_" replied Akihiko. "_Yukari's mom and Fuuka's friend. But Junpei's the one who saw his brother fall onto the TV. He said a man pushed Akira-san in, and got away before he, Junpei, managed to get there. Junpei's the one who told us, and that was when we all realized that we could go into the TV._"

"Did any of you actually go inside?" asked Naoto, suddenly alarmed.

"_We _were_ going to,_" admitted the young man, "_But at the last second, we decided we shouldn't._"

Naoto relaxed considerably. "Thank goodness," she murmured. "Listen, Akihiko-san, whatever you do, do not go into the television. You, or your friends."

"_But we have to do something!_" protested Akihiko. "_If there's any chance that Akira-san's alive, I'm not going to let it slide! None of us will!_"

Now it was Naoto's turn to sigh. "I understand that, Akihiko-san, believe me, I do, but if any of you go into the television…you're as good as dead."

"_Huh? What do you mean?_"

"There's no exit, Akihiko-san. You will not be able to get out, once you're in there."

"_What? But then, Akira-san…he-"_

"Ah, I beg your pardon," said Naoto, wanting to clarify. "I should have said that there _is one _possible way to exit, but this possibility will not be presented to you and your friends, because the way to exit is currently _not _in the TV."

"_I…what?_" Now, Akihiko sounded just plain confused.

Naoto gave a chuckle. "I know it sounds absolutely crazy, but I _am_ telling you the truth." She paused and looked out her rain slicked window. "Tell me, is it raining at the moment?"

"_No, it's sunny out_," replied Akihiko.

"Will it be raining any time this week?"

"_Uh, I'm not sure. Hang on, just let me check._"

"Of course." _This is crazy_, thought Naoto as she waited. _Who could possibly be doing this? Whoever it is, they have to know what happened at Tatsumi Port Island three years ago, and…maybe even know what took place here in Inaba last year. But who…? _Naoto's thoughts were then interrupted by Akihiko's voice.

"_I just checked, and it isn't supposed to rain this week,_" said Akihiko. "_But it's gonna be getting cloudy by the end of the week, so they're saying it'll probably rain sometime next week._"

"That's good," said Naoto. "That gives us some time. I will, of course, be accepting this case, as the police will be unable to do anything themselves. Not if the TV world is involved," she added in an undertone.

"_Are you going to be coming here, then?_" asked Akihiko, who hadn't heard that last bit.

"Most likely, yes," said Naoto. "However, I may not have to."

"_What do you mean?_" asked Akihiko curiously.

Naoto got to her feet and crossed the room to the large window on the other end. Gazing out at the deserted streets, she spoke once more. "There is a possibility that I will be able to get to Akira-san from where I am right now…"

"…_Seriously?_"

"Yes," said the girl slowly. "I cannot be certain, but there _is_ a chance. I will attempt this now and give you a call, one way or another. That is, if it's alright with you?"

"_Of course it is!_" exclaimed Akihiko. "_The faster, the better, right?_"

"Very well then. …Akihiko-san, I will try my best, but it will not do well to get your hopes up."

"…_I understand,_" said the young man after a brief pause. "_I'll be waiting for your call. …Good luck._"

After hanging up, Naoto crossed back to her desk and read through the notes she had just taken. This was supposed to have finished last year. That was what they had all fought for. But then, why…?

Her gaze was then drawn towards the television in the room. If she looked at the blank screen, tonight, at midnight while it was still raining…would she see Akira Iori on the Midnight Channel?

Was it possible for it to be back…?

**And that's the first chapter. So? Lemme know what you guys think. Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, sorry about the wait. Thank you to all readers so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona series or any of its characters…**

The electronics department at Junes was fairly empty today. Rainy days were always slow days. Yet standing in front of a large television, amongst other displays, was a group of teenagers: Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Teddie and of course, Naoto Shirogane herself. The team was together again and the only one missing was Seta Souji, their old leader who had moved back to the city last March.

After getting off the phone with Akihiko Sanada, Naoto had given Teddie a call, telling him to meet her in front of the television they used to use. Teddie however, had sensed something odd in the girl's tone of voice, and had called up everyone else. Naoto therefore, had had no choice but to explain the situation to the others. Needless to say, they had all been shocked.

"But this should have stopped!" exclaimed Yukiko.

"Yeah! Adachi's in jail, Namatame's in jail, and we got rid of that Izanami! cried Chie.

They all pretty much began to yell indignantly, and Naoto was forced to raise her voice to silence them, something she'd never had to do before.

Everyone stopped talking at once. They took a few deep breaths and finally managed to calm themselves.

"So, what're you going to do?" asked Yosuke seriously, arms folded across his chest.

"Well," said Naoto, "what I had been planning on doing before, was taking Teddie with me into the TV world, and having him locate Akira-san."

"And if he found him?" questioned Kanji.

"I would have contacted all of you." She paused. "As soon as Akihiko-san told me about the television, I knew I'd have to inform all of you. But I suppose we can all go in now, if you like. Perhaps it _would_ be better to have _both_ Rise-san and Teddie searching…"

Rise gave a nod. "He _did_ get pushed in from another city," she said.

Teddie, who was in his bear suit, bobbed his head in agreement to Rise. "I didn't even know that world works in other cities. I always thought it was only connected to this town."

"Hey Ted, d'you think we'll be able to get to the guy if he was thrown in from all the way over there?" questioned Kanji.

"I dunno. I've never thought about it before. And I never tried it either." He sounded rather depressed.

"We'll just have to give it a try, then," said Yukiko with an encouraging smile.

"You're right," agreed Chie. She hesitated. "What about Seta-kun?"

They all looked at one another, knowing that they were thinking the same thing. Seta had been their leader during last year's case. He had carried such a big responsibility. Should they tell him about what was going on? They knew he would want to know… No, they couldn't. Not yet.

"We won't tell him yet," said Yosuke finally, even as the others stared. "If it comes to that point, then we will. But not now."

"I agree with Yosuke-kun," said Yukiko.

"I agree with Yosuke too," pitched in Teddie.

After a moment of thought, Kanji too, gave a nod of agreement, followed by Rise and then Naoto, at which point, Chie had to admit defeat.

"Alright," she said. "We won't tell Seta-kun until we have to."

"Uh, isn't that what Yosuke-senpai basically just said" asked Kanji, confused.

"Umm…well, I was just…saying it again! You know, in case we needed a reminder!"

"Snrk… Ahahaha!" Yukiko failed to hold back her laugh.

"Should we head in then?" said Yosuke with a roll of his eyes.

Just as Naoto opened her mouth to speak, Rise cut her off. "What about your weapons?" she questioned. "The Shadows could attack at any time!"

But as it turned out, the entire team had come with their battle equipment. It seemed that even though they hadn't known what was going on, they had somehow, subconsciously realized that it had something to do with the TV world and that it would be best for them to come prepared, lest they be caught off guard. This applied to everyone except Naoto, who of course, already knew what was happening.

Exchanging nods, the group braced themselves and, one by one, jumped into the large television in front of them for the first time in nearly a year.

After the usual moment of flashing colours as they fell, the teens landed hard, barely registering the pain they had become so accustomed to. They got to their feet and looked around, absently running themselves in various places. It had been a while since they'd last been here.

"It feels kinda weird to be here without Seta-kun," said Yukiko.

The others muttered agreements, all feeling the same way.

"Rise, Teddie, why don't you two try to locate Akira-san?" said Yosuke. "Oh, wait, sorry. You should probably take lead, Naoto-kun. It _is_ your case."

"Thank you, senpai," said Naoto. "However, I feel we should go with what you've just suggested."

Rise moved to stand in the front, closed her eyes, and summoned her Persona, who started searching the area. While she did this, Teddie walked around the area, sniffing.

It took them longer than usual, since they didn't actually know anything about Akira, but after a few minutes of searching, they both let out an exclamation at the same time.

"I found him! …We found him!" Both of them were pointing in the same direction.

Rise banished her Persona, and everyone looked at Naoto.

"Let's go!"

Were they about to find Akira Iori…?

**That's it for now. Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


End file.
